gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Like The Wind (test)
NOTE: This page is a test and is currently not to be linked with anything, including categories. It is meant purely for demonstration purposes for ease of use. It may be deleted at a later date. Like The Wind is a race series that is commonly featured in the Gran Turismo franchise. It is typically held on high speed circuits between cars capable of doing 200mph. This usually includes Le Mans prototypes or standard road cars equipped with a powerful turbocharger. Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Event Regulations *License requirement: Super License *Car Restrictions: none *Tyre Restrictions: none The event is found in the Professional League of Gran Turismo Mode and requires the Super License to access. It is a 20 lap race held on the 10km Test Course. Your opponents are mostly powerful turbocharged road cars with high amounts of horsepower and really high top speeds. Some opponents may be driving Le Mans prototypes. This is the longest Like The Wind in the series, going for over 200km and lasting roughly half an hour. Tyre wear is active, so care should be taken not to wear them out too quickly through the high speeds that can be achieved. Races *Test Course - 20 laps Prizes *1st: Cr. 10,000 + prize car **Mazda 787B Race Car '91 *2nd: Cr. 6,000 *3rd: Cr. 4,500 *4th: Cr. 3,500 *5th: Cr. 1,500 *6th: Cr. 800 Gran Turismo 4 Compete in the 1kg/hp power-to-weight ratio class. Event Regulations *License requirement: Super License *Car Restrictions: none *Tyre Restrictions: none The event is found in the Extreme Series area of World Map and requires the Super License to race on (none for B-Spec mode). It is much shorter than it was in Gran Turismo 3, only lasting 5 laps. The opponents have also stepped up, now driving exclusively Le Mans prototypes capable of reaching high speeds. In comparison to Gran Turismo 3's event, this race is a high speed sprint. Races *Test Course - 5 laps Prizes *1st: Cr. 20,000 + prize car **Volkswagen W12 Nardo Concept '01 *2nd: Cr. 8,000 *3rd: Cr. 6,000 *4th: Cr. 5,000 *5th: Cr. 2,000 *6th: Cr. 1,000 Gran Turismo 5 A super high-speed, full throttle event for race cars from all over the world. Utilize slipstreams wherever possible to secure a podium finish. Event Regulations *Car Restrictions: none *Tyre Restrictions: **A-Spec: none **B-Spec: Racing Hard or less *Level Restriction: 21 The event is found in the Extreme Series. Unlike in the previous games, the event now has two races held on two high speed NASCAR circuits. This results in shorter races and generally lower speeds, due to the smaller size of the tracks in comparison to the Test Course. However, your opponents continue to drive Le Mans prototypes, which now have the extra advantage of maintaining high speed around the tracks thanks to their increased downforce. Races *Daytona Superspeedway - 5 laps *Indianapolis Superspeedway - 5 laps Prizes *1st: Cr. 70,000-140,000 + prize car **A-Spec: MINOLTA Toyota 88C-V Race Car '89 **B-Spec: Toyota 7 Race Car '70 *2nd: Cr. 50,500-101,000 *3rd: Cr. 44,700-89,400 *4th: Cr. 42,000-84,000 *5th: Cr. 40,800-81,600 *6th: Cr. 40,000-80,000 Gran Turismo 6 A fierce fight between high-powered racing cars to see who will be the fastest. Use the slipstream to your advantage, and propel yourself into the lead! Event Regulations *Car Restrictions: none *PP Rating: 750 or less *Tyre Restrictions: Racing Hard or less The event is found in the International A Class. The tracks have changed again, with only Indianapolis remaining. Now, however, there are two new 1 lap races: Special Stage Route 7 and Special Stage Route X. Your typical opponents continue to be Le Mans prototypes, but now other vehicles capable of incredible speeds will appear, such as the Bugatti Veyron and Ferrari FXX. Races *Indianapolis Superspeedway - 5 laps *Special Stage Route 7 - 1 lap *Special Stage Route X - 1 lap Prizes *Race One **1st: Cr. 69,800 **2nd: Cr. 45,400 **3rd: Cr. 34,900 *Race Two **1st: Cr. 68,000 **2nd: Cr. 44,200 **3rd: Cr. 34,000 *Race Three **1st: Cr. 70,200 **2nd: Cr. 45,600 **3rd: Cr. 35,100 Trivia *In Gran Turismo, there is a series known as the Megaspeed Cup, held on the Test Course and twice on High Speed Ring (once race forward, one in reverse). This was most likely the predecessor to Like The Wind. *There is a Mission Challenge in Gran Turismo Sport called Like the Wind, in homage to the event. It is held on Blue Moon Bay Speedway (reverse) between Gr. 1 vehicles over 3 laps. Category:Test pages